


皆大欢喜

by Sseven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sseven/pseuds/Sseven





	皆大欢喜

**

**斯内普是个Omega** 。

 

在被蛇咬之前，这个秘密只有他自己知道。

 

但是事情总会出现变化，在某个你不经意的瞬间它就会像脱缰的野马一样撒开腿疯狂地往外跑去，至于跑去哪里，谁知道呢，反正不是你所希望的方向。

 

斯内普第一次睁开眼睛，波特正用一副见了鬼的表情看着他。

 

啊，死了也不清净。黑魔王是有把死去的战利品收集在一起的嗜好吗，他如此倒霉地和波特葬在了一起。

 

等他第二次迷迷糊糊地把焦距锁定在波特脸上的时候，波特正忧愁地、失魂落魄地望着远方——他教了他六年可没见波特的脸上出现过这种神情，在他的记忆里波特的表情永远是憎恨的、得意的、自大的、愚蠢的——他清了清嗓子，准备打断对方那令人难以忍受的忧郁：“波——”

 

好吧，他发不出声音。他能听见气体从自己嗓子里嘶嘶擦过的响动，仿佛年久失修的管道在四处漏风，除了难听，还有一点点焦灼的疼痛。

 

“教授！你醒了！”波特从忧郁中抽身出来，难得的用了礼貌的称呼。斯内普艰难地眨眨眼，分辨一下：波特现在的表情的确是喜悦。

 

倒了大霉，他不仅没死，波特也还活着。他不仅要面对活着的喜悦的波特，还要面对得知了一切真相以后的波特。

 

他果断地再次晕了过去。

 

 

**

还没说为什么 **斯内普是Omega** 这个 **天大** 的秘密会暴露。

 

他那天醒来的很不巧，在床上躺了一整年从来没有睁过眼，一睁眼就遇上了学生探视——在他昏迷期间波特已经把他的 **英雄事迹** 宣扬了出去，在一天又一天救世之星的光辉也无法唤醒他的僵局之下，麦格教授组织了一批学生来圣芒戈看望他。

 

也许是企图用人海战术把他气醒。

 

斯内普提前感知到自己要被气醒了，于是在学生们到来之前，他自己先睁开了眼。

 

波特喜悦之后的反应出乎他意料，按照正常步骤，他走到床前的下一步应该是扶他起来，然而他顿住了，这个本应流畅的动作半道里生生拐了个弯，波特不自然地扶扶眼镜，问他：

 

“需要先喷点掩盖剂吗？先生，如果你不想别人知道……”

 

知道什么？他还没想清楚是怎么回事，那群组团来气醒他的学生推门进来了。

 

 

**

事情就是这样。

 

医生的解释是蛇吻破坏了他位于后颈上的腺体，蛇毒麻痹了他的神经，使他在昏迷的一年中短暂地失去了分泌能力。没有人闻见他身上有任何信息素的味道，加上他以往给人的印象，大家都以为他是装A失败的B；一年后腺体随着他自身转醒也活跃起来，在波特来不及制止的情况下，大家都知道了他是装B失败的O——好在他重新活跃的腺体已垂垂朽矣，虽然能闻见味道，但很淡，并几乎不会有发情期。

 

**不会有发情期** 。

 

这句话就足够堵回斯内普秘密被人揭穿的怒火了。他嘶吼着赶走那群已经吓呆的学生，还有波特，一脸迷茫和纠结的波特。

 

 

**

他开始心安理得地扔掉所有储存的抑制剂、掩盖剂，反正除了有一点味道，他根本不用再担心什么。霍格沃茨的魔药课还是那么震撼人心，学生们一边认命地接受他们想象中的 **斯内普变得温柔** 这件事并不可能发生，一边还要告诫后来的新生：如果闻到哪位Omega老师的味道，不要心存幻想，更不要被诱惑。

 

那堪称 **毒药** 。

 

不过话说回来，谁会被那样的味道诱惑？即使淡，也足够辛辣。

 

 

**

哈利·波特永远是人民中的英雄。

 

这个论断体现在两点：第一，他杀死了伏地魔；第二，他□了斯内普。

 

□不是乱码，只是因为说出口的下场太过血腥，自动屏蔽。

 

 

**

时间线往前推一推。

 

哈利在一切结束之后就开始了新的生活，他做了两年魁地奇运动员，又去世界各地跑了一圈，等他回来的时候傲罗指挥部直接聘用了他，受霍格沃茨邀请，他以傲罗的身份来学校做为期一个月的黑魔法防御术讲座。

 

毕竟不是正式的教师，哈利拥有大把的时间在学校故地重游。他总是喜欢在夜晚走过一间间曾经待过的教室，踩过那些变幻莫测的楼梯，然后在发出的脚步声过大或者魔杖尖上的光太亮时被画像们撵走，一个人回到房间，再心有欠缺地躺下。

 

欠缺的是什么？他一直都知道。他努力不去抓住那抹萦绕在心间的味道，就算那味道近在眼前。他像所有人一样装作不被影响，甚至还能在吃饭的时候若无其事地开口：“斯内普教授， 能帮我递一下那瓶调味酱吗？我最近喜欢吃辣。”

 

天知道斯内普是抱着怎样的心理递给他那瓶沙拉酱的。

 

总而言之，相处还算愉快。也许这么多年寄出的信件和礼物还不算石沉大海，斯内普收到了，他对待哈利的态度就像对待每次猫头鹰扔在他头上的物品一样，置之不理，视而不见。

 

 

**

但时间线推前就是要揭露事件转机的。

 

哈利为期一个月的讲座即将结束，他在一周后就得离开霍格沃茨到魔法部上班。海格更加频繁地邀请他去小屋喝茶，在一天喝茶结束后，他去了禁林。

 

学生时代对禁林的记忆恐惧多于惊叹，当他成年后再次踏入这里，一次是直面死亡，一次是触及新生。

 

新生的指代意义十分广泛，有他对其认知的改变，也有他此后完全偏离 **正常** 轨迹的生活。

 

他没想到会在这里遇见斯内普。

 

看起来斯内普在找什么制作魔药的原材料。正当他感叹禁林的神秘与古老时他曾经的魔药教授从树林另一头冒了出来，一边晃着魔杖一边不住地小声念叨：“是啊，当然，当然会在这里，我一开始就该想到……”

 

哈利大口吸了两口空气。

 

他如何能说自己沉迷于斯内普身上那股淡而辛辣的信息素呢？自第一次闻到，他就总也难以忘怀，好像那股味道本身还缺了点什么，他不由自主地想要去填补；他有时会无意识地写几味材料，然后赫敏从他身边经过，惊异地问他：“哈利，你想配这种魔药？”

 

这就是他天赋异禀的地方了。他从来没去留神过迷情剂的配方，但也许福灵剂也需要这几种原料？

 

 

**

斯内普看见他的瞬间愣了一下，然后悄无声息从另一棵树后绕了过去。谁知道波特发了什么疯到一个地方就给他写一封信，连同当地的纪念品一起，他起初把这当做对方想要和解的信号，但他和波特有和解的可能吗？完全没有。他一点、一点也不想和波特扯上任何关系，就这一个月，过去以后就皆大欢喜。

 

他走到一半却突然停下了脚步。得益于黑魔王派来咬他的纳吉尼，他整个身体机能都受到了影响，他不再能闻到别人的信息素，也闻不见自己的，一向拖人后腿的Omega特征变得跟Beta无异。可是现在他却闻到了无疑是信息素的味道，最近总也缠绕在鼻尖那股清冽的气息变得浓郁，他回头一看，波特正扶着树干弯着腰喘气。

 

理智告诉他： **跑** ，他正面临一个不知道为什么突然发情的Alpha，而丧失自制力的Alpha会变得极端暴躁。然而斯内普对理智有一种 **全新** 的定义，他走过去，熟练而嘲讽地勾起嘴角：“刷新观念，你居然对着树干发情。”

 

 

**

他忘了发情期这玩意是可以 **诱导** 发生的。

 

比如说，他不知道是自己的信息素诱导了哈利，也同样没想到哈利的发情会导致他久违的热潮汹涌而至。

 

那一瞬间他感到惊慌失措。

 

不是说了 **不会再有发情期** 吗？

 

斯内普觉得自己被欺骗了。

 

他现在像是在屁股后面施了个清水如泉咒，热流一股一股地浸湿裤子。波特的信息素铺天盖地，他站不住脚，软着身子靠在旁边的一棵树上。刚刚是谁嘲笑别人对着树干发情来着？斯内普忿忿地咬紧下唇。他在极端的愤怒和茫然中思考波特的信息素到底是什么味道，欲念像燃烧在初降的大雪里，凉浸浸地越烧越旺。

 

 

**

哈利对这个局面也是始料未及。

 

他强撑着与斯内普保持距离，眼角被欲火烧得通红。他恨不能扑上去把对方啃进肚子，但那是斯内普，他想过千万种把对方压在身下的可能，但不包括这个，不被意料的发情期结合更像是强取豪夺而斯内普应当承受吗？当然不，那个男人如他强大的自身一般值得更有价值的对待。

 

比如角斗。

 

 

**

一对正处于发情期中的Alpha和Omega在禁林中 **角斗** 。

 

字面意思。

 

他们的魔杖被扔在了一边，两个人扭在一起并试图咬死对方。

 

 

**

“你能不能讲点道理！”哈利忍无可忍地大叫。

 

“道理？这个时候你跟我说讲道理？你……”斯内普气喘吁吁地回敬，“你难道不应该马上离开吗？”

 

“然后留你一个人在这里？”哈利压抑住满腔怒火，竭力不让自己去看对方被咬破的嘴角，“你希望在禁林里度过自己的发情期吗？和独角兽一起？”

 

“那也比和你一起好得多。”斯内普轻蔑地瞥他一眼，泛红的眼圈却大大降低了威慑力。他怨愤地想着正是波特造成了现在的局面，对方却表现得像个一片好意被辜负的人。“离我远点，波特，我想你现在比我更危险，只要你……嗯……你不再在我身边干扰我，我就可以……”

 

“可以迅速从发情期中解脱出来？别做梦了，教授，你现在连站都站不起来。”发情期中的Alpha有更加强烈的占有欲和征服欲，哈利被长时间的克制逼得逐渐丧失耐心，按照他原本的打算，他可以在自制力丧失以前把斯内普送回学校，然而现在一切计划都被对方的反抗打断了，他们在禁林里僵持不下，结果会是什么？斯内普永远不知道他讨厌的波特有多想要他，在刚刚他不小心把脖子暴露在哈利眼前的瞬间，原始的野性和长久的渴求令哈利差点咬了上去。

 

说实在的，为什么霍格沃茨里不能幻影显形？

 

斯内普感觉自己后面还在源源不断地往外淌水，他一动也不敢动，生怕被哈利发现他的裤子已经完全湿透。躁动的火焰在体内跳动，痒意从不可言喻的地方一直蹿到了骨头里，他毫无意识地呻吟了几声，难耐地靠在树干蹭着。

 

“波，波特……”他突然叫道：“那些信是怎么回事？”

 

哈利正用尽全力抵制自己扑上去的欲望，猛地被对方一问，他有些发愣：“什么信？”

 

斯内普却不再说话了，他好像瞬间恢复了清明，开始撑着身子站起来。

 

“埃及的魔法尤为古老，我发现了一种当地人最常用来治疗魔法创伤的草药，神奇的是，它在某方面似乎比吐真剂更具有‘吐真’的奇效——你打开看过吗？我总觉得应该给你写点什么，但如果仅仅是‘亲爱的斯内普教授，我今天到了埃及，一切都好’，你大概会把它们全部扔掉。”

 

“我原本也是这么做的。”

 

“但你至少看了，不是吗？不然你不会问我。”

 

“我很好奇一向对魔药 **毫、无、兴、趣** 的波特先生为什么会突然注意起魔药材料，当然你会给我写信这件事就已经够匪夷所思了，救世主的思维向来不能用常规来理解——”

 

“我只是在找机会跟你交流——”

 

“为什么？”

 

 

**

为什么。

 

这是斯内普一直以来都想问出的问题。对这个问题答案的渴求战胜了此刻在他体内熊熊燃烧的欲望，无论是那股萦绕鼻尖的清冽雪气还是波特看他那意味深长的眼神，只要知晓了这个问题的答案一切仿佛就有迹可循，他感觉自己手里已经握住了那根线，线的那头是什么？他想要波特自己说出来， **只要他说出来** ——

 

“没有为什么。”

 

**错误答案** 。

 

斯内普强撑的理智再次崩塌了。他脱力地跌坐在地上，麻木而空洞地望着前方。月光透过树枝洒在土壤稀松的地面，远处隐约可以看见一两点银色的亮光。也许是独角兽？他分神地想。欲望已自顶点倾然而下，料波特也是一样。

 

“只是我想，我希望，我渴望，我妄想插入你的生活，我花了五年时间才分清那是 **爱** 。”

 

 

**

虽然不是标准答案，但是以波特的智商，能做到这样已经算不错了。

 

 

**

斯内普颤栗地抓紧哈利的肩膀，被狠狠贯穿的触感令他既痛苦又愉快。发情中的Alpha完全没有理智可言，他起初还能猜想是什么让波特忍到现在，片刻后却期盼他能忍得更久。汗水顺着他的额头一点一点滴下，落在哈利埋在他胸口的脸颊上，被哈利用舌头卷进嘴里；他的双腿间一片黏腻，从未经受过蹂躏的穴口从里面翻出了嫩肉，然后被顶回去，又再次被进出的器官带出来。他感觉自己颠簸在一片望无边际的大海，而抱着他的哈利是他仅有的浮木。

 

“教授，教授……”哈利急切地叫道：“我真喜欢你身上的味道，从我第一次闻见起……神秘又幽深，正和现在的禁林一样……”

 

“原来的你所谓的爱是建立在信息素之上的？”

 

“那只是契机。”哈利红着眼在斯内普体内戳刺，恨不能将自己整个塞进去，“你没权利质疑我的感情。”

 

“真是好笑。”哈利好像顶到了某一个隐藏的入口，斯内普倒抽一口气，“我大概有权利决定要不要接受你的 **感情** ，即使是永远享有特权的你——”

 

“我现在只想向你申请特权——”哈利又往里顶了一下，“这里——”他有些祈求地看着斯内普。

 

圣芒戈的庸医说什么来着？不会有发情期，更进一步的可能更不会有。

 

 

**

哈利咬破他颈后的腺体时斯内普眼睛都快睁不开了。

 

撑在体内的结一时难以消散，他放任自己在波特怀里睡了过去。潜意识里有什么 **关键** 出了问题，但是是什么呢？他脑子里一团乱。

 

 

**

关键是他被哈利诱导发情了呀，医生的话 **不可信** 。

 

 

**

一个一年级的新生问同院学姐：“斯内普教授喜欢喝牛奶吗？为什么他身上会有奶香味？”

 

斯内普知道后扣了格兰芬多二十分。

 

 

**

作为伴郎来参加婚礼的罗恩依旧不敢置信。

 

可是不久后他就可以有一个软绵绵的教子玩了啊，想来也很划算。

 

 

**

斯内普总算又重新用起了掩盖剂，当然，是在那件事发生的一年以后。

 

 

**

哈利·波特真是人民的英雄。

 

 

-END-


End file.
